FAQs (Mudae)
Starting Up/Server Settings How can I invite Mudae to my server? https://discordbots.org/bot/432610292342587392 Mudae is laggy- what do I do? Get one of the roll bots: Mudamaid or Mudamaid2 (Now that Mudamaid is popular, Mudamaid2 is recommended). You can get the invitation with the $maid command. Mudae is rate-limited by Discord: she can only send 50 messages/s throughout all the servers, thus the use of these maids. How do I reset the claim timer? $setclaim Will give you the option to change claim intervals (some options limited to patreon/premium) This will change the current interval. 7 hours between uses. $bitesthedust (Owner) resets the harems of all users. Claim refresh is included (users can claim again). Cooldown between uses. How do I disable/enable the bot’s functions in a channel? $setchannel This command shows you the different range of functions the bot can do it a channel. How do I get/activate premium? $patreon In order for premium to fully function, you must be in the Mudae World Discord server and link your Discord account to Patreon. To get premium, you type the command $patreon in Discord (with the bot, of course). It'll send a link in chat and take you to Mudae's Patreon page of which you can then select a type of premium. After that you'll be pinged in a channel inside the Mudae World Discord server about activation. ~ (Feel free to edit this answer). Server users/marries How do I divorce a user’s harem? $cleanuser User ID is the long sequence of numbers in their name which can be obtained with Developer mode by right clicking the user's name and clicking 'Copy ID'. If that doesn't work (since they left the server), then check next question~ …But they’ve left the server? $userdivorce If the a character belongs to a user who left and User ID doesn't work, this can be used to obtain the ID, as well as divorce their entire harem. How do I see server ranks? $topserv or "$ts" to see highest ranked server users. Can be used with other functions. For example, "$tsl" will show ranks determined by character likes, "$tsh" will determine ranks based on husbandos, and "$ts lc" will show ranks based on the user's last claim. $topserv determines that user's rank. How do I see the owners of characters in a series? $imao How do I see how many characters are unclaimed? $left My harem/likelist/wishlist How do like/remove a like from a character? $likeremove How do I disable/enable a series from my rolls? $disable To remove a series from your rolls $enable To re-enable a series How do I make my wishlist/likelist private? $wishdm Typing the commands prompts you to answer 3 questions regarding if you'd like your wishlist private, if you'd like to be pinged in the server or DM'd for a wish appearance. In order to answer, its $wishdm x x x, where x is either the letter y for yes, or n for no. Customs How do I add custom characters? $addcustom name$gender$type of rolls$imgur link Replace gender with "f" for female, "m" for male or "fm" for both/genderless Replace type of rolls with "animanga", "game" or "both" For example: $addcustom Background Boy$m$animanga$https://imgur.com/YS5QsvB Would add a male character called "Background Boy" in animanga rolls. How do I add/remove a custom pic? $ai remove $$ For gender: $gendercustom $ Reminder: Gender can be m, f, or fm. Official/global entries How do I suggest official images/aliases? To suggest official images or aliases, you must join the official Mudae World server. * Read and follow instructions in #access-pics to submit images to #pics waifus and #pics-husbandos. * Read and follow instructions in #access-character-alias to submit character aliases to #character-alias * Read and follow instructions in #access-series-logo-alias to suggest series logos/ series aliases in #series-alias-logo-name I’ve noticed a mistake in a pic/alias; where do I report it? Errors such as misattributed material, spelling mistakes, or unofficial pics/aliases can be reported in the official Mudae World server. These issues may be brought up in #polls or #bot-feedback If a character has a poor quality pic, this is not considered an error. In this case, it is best to swap out the image yourself for a higher quality version (see above). How do I submit characters for the bot? Join the official Mudae World server, read the information in #FAQ and #character-suggests, get the role in #roles to be notified in advance for the suggestion period. It is best to have your character suggests prepared in advance, as suggestion periods are approximately once a month and may last a few minutes. Characters with the wrong image size (accepted image size is 225*350px), black and white images, or highly distorted images may not be accepted. How do I suggest a series not already in the bot? You can't. New series are only in the bot when at least one character from that series has been suggested Changing server How do I transfer data between servers? Pokemon from the pokeroulette are global. Premium/harem contents/notes and aliases must be added independently on different servers. If the server users are moving to a new server and data must be transferred from the old to the new, this must be done by contacting Saya. Notes and aliases cannot be transferred. Other issues The list of commands can be accessed here (searchable with ctrl+f) or in discord with $help. You may wish to visit the Mudae World official server if you cannot find an answer to your question. Here mods and enthusiasts may help with your questions. Category:Help Pages